AU Opposites Attract
by Oclover012
Summary: Not based in any particular season RyanTaylor if you dont like it dont read
1. Chapter 1

Ryan was finishing up his homework in the poolhouse as he put his books in his school bag and walked out of the poolhouse across the garden and into the kitchen where Kirsten was standing setting the kitchen table for dinner.She looked over seeing Ryan entering the kitchen and smiled over at him

'Ryan would you mind going to pick up dinner for the restaurant' Kirsten asked Ryan as she continued to set the table

'Sure' Ryan agreeded. 'Where's Sandy and Seth thought' Ryan asked not seeing either of them around the house

'Sandy's still at the office finishing off some work and Seth's up in his room doing his homework' Kirsten explained as she walked over to her purse handing Ryan some money

'Thanks i'll won't be long' Ryan said taking the money and car keys off Kirsten and walking outside into the driveway entering the Range Rover and reversing down the driveway and making his way towards the restaurant

Arriving at the restaurant Ryan parked the car in a opening parking space getting out of the car locking it before walking into the restaurant and up to the front of the restaurant

'Can i help you sir' The waiter behind the counter asked

'Em yeah i'm here to pick up a delievery for Cohen' Ryan answered

'Of course sir i'll just go and check that for you' The waiter replied walking away to check the order

Ryan stood back patiently waiting on the waiter coming back with the delievery when he looked around bored and noticed someone he knew from school out of the corner of his eye

'Hey Ryan fancy meeting you here i mean out of all the restaurant in town we both end up being here at the same place same time' Taylor babbled leaving Ryan confused who just blinked

'Yeah pretty weird' Ryan admitted looking at Taylor

'Are you here with Seth' Taylor asked

'Em no i'm picking up dinner to take home' Ryan replied.'So you here with you're mom' Ryan asked

'Yeah' Taylor nodded her head

'So you going to school dance' Ryan asked looking at Tayor

'Well nobody's asked me yet so no' Taylor confirmed wishing she could go

'Me either' Ryan said soflty before looking into Taylor eyes.'Unless you maybe wanted to go with me or maybe you've got other plans' Ryan asked at Taylor whose eye widned in shock before a huge smile apperared on her face

'I'd love to' Taylor beamed looking at Ryan

'Great' Ryan replied before seeing the waiter shouting the order was ready' Well i better go see you at school tomorrow' Ryan asked

'Sure' Taylor agreeded before walking off to the bathroom like she had first planned smiling thinking how she was going to a school dacne.With Ryan Atwood no less

Ryan arrived back home and parked the car behind Sandy's BMW and grapped the bag of food from the floor on the passangers side.Getting out of the car locking it and walking into the house past the livingroom and into hte kitchen where Sandy,Kirsten and Seht were patinetly waiting on Ryan's arrivial

'Finally you're back i'm starving' Seth smirked at Ryan

Ryan glared at Seth before walking over to where Kirsten was and handed her the bag of food as she sorted it out and Ryan joined Seth and Sandy at the kitchen table

'Ok so how was everybodys day' Kirsten asked after serving dinner as everyone started eating

'Okay except Summer keeps talking about the Christmas dance' Seth complained as he cut into his chicken

'Speaking about the school dance are you going Ryan' Kirsten asked

'Em yeah' Ryan said not making eye contact with anyone as he took a sip of his soda

'What dude you told me this morning in English that you weren't going to the dance what changed' Seth babbled as he looked across the table at a clearly uncomfotrable Ryan who just continued eating ignoring Seth's questioning

'So Ryan who's the lucky lady then' Sandy smirked at Ryan loving to make Ryan or Seth uncomftable especailly when it came to girls

'Taylor' Ryan mumbled

'Taylor as in Taylor Townsend' Seth as shocked dropping his fork onto his plate

'Yeah' Ryan nodded his head and continued eating

'When did this happen' Kirsten asked

'Well when i went to pick up dinner i ran into her.She was having dinner with her mom and we got talking' Ryan explained before he was interuppted by Seth

'You mean Taylor started talking' Seth interuppted receiving a glare from Ryan

'Anyway we both didn't have dayes for the dance so i asked her' Ryan continued

'Well honey i happy for you' Kirsten smiled

'Yeah kid' Sandy agreeded

'Ryan Atwood and Taylor Townsend' Seth sighed as he smiled over at Ryan

Ryan shaked his head at Seth as everyone continued eating and Seth couldn't wait for school tomorrow to tell Summer what was happening and see her face when he told her that Ryan and Taylor were going to the Christmas dance together


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan and Seth arrived at school after Sandy dropped them off they walked throught the school parking lot into school throught the corridors until they reached there lockers

Summer and Marissa were sitting in the school lounge discussing the school dance when Taylor came in and toke the empty seat next to them

'Hey ladies good morning don't you think' Taylor smiled at Marissa and Summer

'Hey Taylor you're in a good mood this morning' Marissa observed

'Yeah' Taylor smiled

'So whats up' Summer asked looking at Taylor who was even more cheery than usual

'Well i've got a date for the school dance tonight' Taylor said unable to keep the smile off her face

'Speaking of dates Coop who are you taking' Summer asked

'Kyle' Marissa answered

Ryan and Seth entered the school lounge to see to Ryan's uncomforte seeing Marissa and Taylor sitting next to each other

'This should be fun' Seth sarcastically commented looking at Ryan's face

Ryan and Seth walked over ordering a coffee before walking and siting next to Summer,Marissa and Taylor

'So Taylor i hear you're going to the school dance tonight' Seth smirked making Ryan more uncomfrtable and leaving Summer and Marissa confused

'Why would you care whos she going with Cohen' Summer asked

'Oh you didn't hear who taking Taylor to the dance tonight' Seth said seroiusly looking at Summer and Marissa

'No' Both Summer and Marisa said wondering why Seth was making such a big deal of it

'Well allow me to fill you in.Last night young kid Chino here went out to pick up dinner and ran into Taylor at the resturant and one thing led to another and Ryan asked Taylor to the dance which she accepted' Seth smirked between Taylor and Ryan seeing how embarrsed they were and leaving both Summer and Marissa shocked

'Are you seroius' Summer asked looking between Ryan and Taylor

'Yeah i dont't think anyone could make this up' Seth replied

'Well this was fun but i better get going' Ryan said finding any reason to get anyway from the akward situation

'Yeah me too' Taylor agreeded getting up also and followed Ryan into the corridor to leave Seth,Summer and Marissa alone at the table

'Well there goes the happy couple' Seh smiled loving every minute of it

'You okay Coop' Summer asked ignoring Seth's comment turning to her best friend

'Yeah i'm happy for him we've both moved on and taking different people to the dance i just never excepted Taylor and Ryan together' Marissa replied still shocked

'Yeah me too' Summer agreeded

After finisihing there coffee the bell went and everyone went away for there first class thinking about the dance later that night


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day Ryan was walking the down the corridor to his locker before going to lunch when he noticed Taylor at her locker .Ryan decied to go over and make sure they were still on for tonight

'Hey' Ryan greeted Taylor as he come up behind her as she turned around a smiled at him

'Hey' Taylor smiled feeling a nervous twitch in her stomach just being in Ryan's company

'So i'm just making sure were on for tonight after what happened this morning' Ryan asked softly as he placed his right hand up against Taylor's locker and leaned in so they could have a private conversation

'Yeah of course.Unless you're having second thoughts' Taylor bit her bottom lip shly looking away from Ryan

Ryan looked at Taylor before taking his left hand and tilting Taylor's chin so there eye meet causing Taylor's eyes to shoot wide open unalbe to believe that Ryan was actually touching her

'I'm not having second thoughts okay i'm really looking forword till tonight' Ryan smiled at Taylor

'Okay' Taylor smiled

'So you want to have lunch with me' Ryan asked as he and Taylor walked down the corridor

'Sure i'd love too' Taylor agreeded

After school Ryan and Seth got a ride home with Summer as she dropped them off home and drove home to get ready for the dance tonight.Ryan and Seth walked into the house and throught thr foyer into the kitchen seeing Kirsten already home

'Hey boys you're home how was school' Kirsten smiled as she greeted Ryan and Seth

'Fine' Seth replied as Ryan went over to the fridge grapping them both a bottle of water each

'So looking forword to the dance tonight' Kirsten asked

'Just a school dance althought i cant wait to see young Ryan here with Taylor' Seth smirked

Ryan didn't respond instead choosing to give Seth a glare before sitting down at the kitchen table

'Enought said' Seth sighed joining Ryan at the table

After doing there homework Seth and Ryan sat in the livingroom playing playstation with a few hours before the dance started

'So you nervous about tonight' Seth asked

'No really i've been to a school dance before' Ryan replied sarcastically

''I know but it's you're first date with Taylor' Seth countred

'It's not really a date we're just going to the dance together' Ryan said shrugging his shoulders

'So you're saying this is just a one time thing' Seth asked pressing for information

'I dont' know well see how tonight goes if it goes well then i'll ask her out again' Ryan answered

'So you like her then' Seth asked

'Yeah she's different to the girls i usually date but thats not a bad thing' Ryan replied

'Okay' Seth relented putting back all his focus on the game until he noticed that his guy was dead

'How did that happen' Seth asked shocked

'Maybe next time you shouldn't ask so many questions' Ryan smirked as they restarted the game


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan was in the poolhouse getting ready for the dance as he looked in the mirror fixing his tie before walking over to the bed and putting on his jacket and buttoning it half way up before walking out of the poolhouse and into the main house where Seth was standing waiting on him

'Hey man you ready' Seth asked seeing Ryan walking into the kitchen

'Yeah' Ryan relied

'Okay i'm getting a ride with Summer so if you drop me off at her house then you can go and pick up Taylor and well meet you at the dance' Seth said

'Okay lets get going' Ryan grapped the keys decieding to take Sandy's BMW as Ryan and Seth walked into the livingroom where Sandy and Kirsten were sitting on the couch getting ready to watch a movie

'Okay guys were going now' Seth annouced as he and Ryan stood at the door

'You have car keys' Kisten asked

'Yes' Ryan and Seth responded in unison

'Ok have fun and behave' Sandy warned smiling at his sons

'I'm not promising anything' Seth smirked at his father

'Bye guys' Ryan laughed as he and Seth made there way outside getting in the BMW as Ryan drove Seth to Summers

Arriving at Summer's Ryan drove up and parked the car at the top of her driveway

'See you later' Seth said as he slid out of his seat

'Yeah' Ryan agreeded as Seth got out of the car shutting the door behind him before making his way up and knocking on Summer's front door

Ryan reversed out of Summer's driveway and made his towards Taylor's house to pick her up for the school dance

Ryan arrived at Taylor's house parking the car before getting out and walking up to the front door and ringing the door bell, Ryan waited a minute until it was answered by Taylor who smiled a huge grin at Ryan

'Hey Ryan you're here come in i'm almost ready' Taylor said moving aside as Ryan enterd the house before closing the door behind them

'So i just have to get my purse and jacket and then we can get going' Taylor explained

'Ok take you're time' Ryan smiled causing Taylor to blush before walking of to the kitchen to get her jacket and purse

Ryan patinetly waited in the foyer while Taylor fot ready when he heard a women shouting on Taylor as she walked downsatairs

'Taylor hunny when are you leaving for the dance' Veronica trailed off as she spotted a teeange boy stadning in her foyer

'Hello you must be Ryan' Veronina said 'I'm Vernoica Taylor's mother' Veronica said introducing herself

'Pleasure to meet you' Ryan said giving his classic half-smile casusing Veronica to blush like Taylor did

'Seems the pleasures mine' Veronica said giving Ryan a flirty smile as Taylor walked into the foyer with her purse over her shoulder witnessing the excahnge between Ryan and her mother and walked over to Ryan looping her arms throught Ryan before turning to her mother

'Well i see you've meet Ryan but we better get going' Taylor babbled quickly trying to get away from her mother as quick as possible

'Yes i have meet Ryan i wasen't sure he was real but i see he defiently is' Veronica smiled looking Ryan up and down

'Well it was a pleasure meeting you but we better get going' Ryan said seeing that Taylor was getting angrier by her mother as the seconds went by

'Ok Ryan hopefully i'll see you around again' Veronica smiled before walking into the kitchen and Talyor dragged Ryan outside

'I'm sorry about her' Taylor sighed as they walked towards the car

'It's fine' Ryan replied as they approached the car with Ryan opeing Taylor's door for her before walking around and getting in and reversing out of Taylor's driveway and drove them to the school dance


End file.
